Stuffed Animals
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Beca doesn't want to stay over at Chloe's dorm, typical Bechloe one-shot romance kind of story :)


**I was watching Super Fun Night with Rebel Wilson while writing this... So if you find similarities do not be surprised.**

* * *

Chloe sat under a tree, her laptop beside her and a textbook on her lap. There was nothing in particular that made her look up, but after she did she was glad it happened. She saw Beca, headphones on, walking passed with her book bag hanging half off her shoulder. The brunette usually had her music loud, but it was worth a shot to try.

"Beca!" Chloe called out, and to her surprise she actually looked.

Beca smiled and walked over, putting her headphones around her neck. "Hey."

"Wanna come to my dorm tonight?" the redhead smirked as Beca plopped down beside her.

Beca chuckled and nodded, "Sure."

"Cool… Were you headed anywhere important?" Chloe asked, noticing that Beca was still sitting in the grass with her.

"Not really, I'd rather stay here with you if that's okay," she smiled.

"Of course, I love you and your company."

Beca moved a bit over from under the tree and laid in the grass looking up. Chloe watched her for awhile; unsure of what she was doing.

"Come here," the brunette said, patting the patch of grass next to her.

Chloe crawled over and laid down next to Beca, looking up at the blue sky.

"You see that cloud?" Beca asked.

"Which one," Chloe laughed.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pointed up with her opposite one. "That one. What does it look like to you?"

Chloe glanced at their hands before looking up to the cloud she was pointing at.

"Uhm… It looks like a bear," the redhead stated.

"Exactly, which is a crazy coincidence because I got you this…"

Beca sat up and opened up her book bag, pulling out a little stuffed bear holding a heart.

"Aw, Beca!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her tightly.

Beca laughed and pulled away, "I thought we weren't being public about this."

"How can I not be public right now? Thank you!" Chloe beamed.

"You are very welcome sweetie."

"You know how much I want to kiss you right now?" Chloe whispered.

"That's gonna have to wait," Beca smiled, standing up. "See you later Red."

"Bye," Chloe frowned.

Beca sent Chloe a wink before turning around and walking away. The redhead watched her put her headphones back on, a smile on her face the whole time.

* * *

Beca knocked on the door the Chloe's dorm and waited for her to answer the door. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing a smiling redhead. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her inside, closing the door and kissing her hard on the lips. She pulled away with her smile still present.

"A proper thank you for the bear."

Beca laughed, "You're welcome, now stop thanking me."

"Okay, sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, now, was there a specific reason you wanted me to come here tonight?" the brunette smirked.

"You know there was," Chloe smiled, crushing her lips to Beca's, throwing her on the bed.

* * *

Beca ran her hand through Chloe's red curls. She looked at the clock, 3:27am. Pulling Chloe's arm off hers, she got out of the bed and started pulling her jeans on. Chloe's eyes opened as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Hey…" she said tiredly.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Beca whispered.

"It's okay," Chloe replied. "Are you leaving?"

"Uhm, yeah. I don't have any clothes and if I wear the same thing to class tomorrow that would be pretty weird…"

Chloe moved to the edge of the bed, "You could leave some clothes here if you're worried about not having any in the morning."

"You want me to leave some clothes here?"

"Yes, wouldn't it be nice to wake up together in the morning?" Chloe smiled, grabbing Beca's hands.

"Well yeah but…"

Chloe's lips found Beca's and Beca gave in for a while before pulling away and putting her shirt on.

"I have to go," the brunette said, brushing a hand through her hair. "Love you."

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead and left the dorm. Chloe sat in the darkness alone and sighed, plopping back down onto the bed.

* * *

Beca could tell Chloe had gotten upset by her leaving the night before. She wasn't ignoring her but she wasn't as open as she usually was either. She had to fix her mistake.

Chloe came back from class at around 7:30pm and was surprised to see Beca sitting outside her dorm.

"Well this is pretty cliché, if I had stairs I bet you'd be sitting on those," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Uhm, I was going for romantic," Beca laughed awkwardly.

Chloe helped Beca up, "Look, I know you got upset with me, I get it… but I have something kind of embarrassing to say."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"I'll just show you," the brunette said, unzipping her book bag again, and pulling out a stuffed dog.

"A stuffed animal? I'm lost."

"My mom gave it to me when I was younger, you know, before she died, and I can't sleep without it," Beca shrugged.

"So you don't want to stay at my dorm overnight because you can't sleep without your dog?"

"See? This is why I didn't tell you," Beca said.

"No, no, no! I think that's adorable. Beca listen, I get it, your mom gave it to you. I'm okay with that. I used to have a bunny when I was younger and when I was like 14 my mom gave it away. I cried myself to sleep for like a week."

"Really?"

Chloe nodded, "I know how you feel, keep the dog, it's okay."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, so now what?" Beca asked, putting the dog back in her book bag.

"You come inside, and next time, bring clothes," Chloe smiled, opening the door to her dorm, pulling Beca inside.


End file.
